Her
by Pllislife002
Summary: What happens when a one night stand turns into so much more. JJ never knew that this woman would have such an impact on her world and future.
1. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad to see all the positive reviews so early on. Hope you like what I have in store.**

 **JJ's Pov**

It felt like the air was sucked out of my body. I couldn't believe she was standing there before me. One by one each member of the team stood and welcomed the mew agent. Quickly snapping out of my daze I stood up and I held my hand out. "It's nice to meet you Agent Prentiss." I say confidently shaking the delicate hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Agent Jareau," Emily says cheerfully and squeezes my hand.

"Alright wheels up in 30 we will debrief on the plane," Hotch says and leaves the room.

Silently watching everyone leave the room I couldn't help but secretly watch the elegant woman leave the room. Slowly swaying her hips seductively, unintentionally teasing me. Hearing the boisterous laugh spilling from the tech analysis I snap my attention to her and flush my cheeks. I had been caught bare handed. Making my way over to the rest of the team I see everyone happily talking to the newest agent on the team. I wasn't taken my surprised when I say how taken everyone was by the brunette. "Hey guys," I say cheerfully and plop myself next to Emily.

"So Emily how is Virginia treating you?" The muscular man barks. "Have you had time to hit up any of the bars?"

"Not too bad I just settled in the other day so I've been pretty busy," Emily says with her usual silky voice. Taking a glance at the woman I could help but notice how powerful and sexy she looked in her work clothes. The brunette is literally the definition of sex on legs, those legs could go on for days. "I actually had a couple drinks last night at a bar called Knoxville."

"No way we were there last night!" Penelope says excitedly, "We usually go there after a case. I can't believe we didn't see you."

"Ahaha yeah I was a little preoccupied," Emily say nervously and scratched the back of her neck. Trying to hide the smirk I look down at my phone and scroll through my texts as if I was doing something.

"Did mystery woman text you yet sweet cheeks?" Penelope says teasingly. Feeling my cheeks and the tips of my ears flush I look away from the team. Shaking my head I shove my phone back into my pocket. "Well if you give me that name I can change that for you." She says teasingly and pokes my stomach.

Letting out a laugh I give her a playfully push. "No way Pen I'm not ready to give you the satisfaction of her name." I reply and pick up my bag. "How about I give you a quick tour before we leave?" Looking over at Emily I give her a friendly smile. Taking up my request I give her a brief tour. Taking her hand I pull her into the bathroom so we could talk. "I had no idea you were the new agent!" I whisper loudly leaning against the door preventing others from entering.

"I didn't know you worked with the BAU!" She whispers back loudly. "What are we going to do?!" Smirking at the panicking woman I pull her flush against my front. "Seriously Jennifer this is my first day and I'm already breaking the rules." Feeling the woman putting up a slight resistance I let go and move away. "Jen come on."

"No I understand Emily don't worry," I say and turn around. Heading towards the I felt the delicate hand grip my bicep.

"Hey now," She says and pulls me close. Closing my eyes I prepare for the reject only to feel the familiar lips on my shoulder. "I want this Jennifer," She says softly and kisses my shoulder again. "We can keep this a secret for now can't we?"

Turning around I give her a chase kiss, "I don't know I might need some convincing later on." I say cheekily. With that I left the room and made my way to the plane. Settling down across from Spence and Derek I open the case and start to read over the information. From reading the reports of the woman and the debriefing I could already tell I wasn't going to like this. This man was targeting young blonde adults who have a successful job. Completely narcissistic and extreme overkill. Once the debriefing was over I slyly made my way over and sat across from Derek. "Hey," I say quietly and give him a soft smile. The muscular man was like the brother I never got. He was overprotective but loved to tease and push me around.

"Hey Jaye how ya feeling? A little sore, achy perhaps?" He says teasingly and winks at me. Groaning I roll my eyes and ignore his comment. "What can I do for you blonde?"

"I need some help planning a date," I say lowly and look around us, making sure Emily wasn't paying attention. "I want to surprise," Pausing of a second I had to think of a way to describe this person without exposing her. "I want to surprise the woman from last night with a date. There's something about her."

"So you need Derek Morgan aka Love Doctor to help you win her over?" He said smugly and wiggled his eyebrows. Throwing my pen at him he chuckled. "Alright how would you describe this mystery woman to me?"

"She's gorgeous Derek," I gush, "She's so mysterious and elegant. Not to mention her eyes are enchanting and her raspy voice." Looking up at the happy man I couldn't help but blush. I don't know how I'm going to hide my feelings for Emily but I must.

"You've got it bad girl," He says and chuckles. "Why not take her to a wine tasting at the vineyard. Simple but elegant." Feeling a plan form in my mind oI couldn't help but let out a smile, of course Derek had the perfect idea for a date. The cocky little shit has women trailing behind him. "I want to meet her JJ. If she makes my girl this happy I want to meet her."

It wasn't long till we arrived in Boston and we made our way down to the station. Luckily the detective had a room ready for us along with everything else we need. Based off of the unsubs cooling off period we know that he won't wait long to strike again. "Alright Morgan take Emily too the most recent crime scene and get as much as you can. Rossi and JJ I need you to go to the morgue, Reid stay here and try and create a geographical map." Hotch says. Quickly pouring myself a mug of coffee and brush past Emily and give her a soft smile before making my way to the car.

Arriving at the morgue we were greeted by Doctor Atkinson who went over the extent of the wounds. It seemed at though he held these woman for 2 days before killing them with a bullet to the back of their head. There was abrasions on their wrists and ankles providing us that he had most likely had them restrained from the time he took them to the time he killed them. Sexual assault was evident along with the lacerations. Honestly it was a little scary looking at someone your age who had these horrific things done to them. I knew I couldn't let it get to me but the feeling of knowing that, that could be me send shivers down my spine. Once we had gone through all the victims we made our way back to the station. Walking into the quiet station I noticed that the team was heading up to the rooms for the night. Silently thanking Hotch for letting us go and sleep I follow the team. "What room are you in?" Emily asks quietly and nudges my shoulder.

"Same as your," I say with a cocky smile. "Luckily we are the only two girls on the team." Saying goodnight to Spence and Derek I close the door and fall flat on the bed face down. "God I'm so tired!" I cry out dramatically and look over my shoulder at the amused woman. "Come to bed Em." I say huskily and grabber hand slowly pulling her close so our fronts were touching.

"We should get some sleep Jen," Em mumbles as I pepper kiss her neck.

"Fine," I pout. Heading to the bathroom I quickly brush my teeth and strip into my oversized academy shirt. Noticing the tired woman udder the covers I settle next to her and kiss her cheek. "Good night Emily." I whisper and curl into her body,, slowly falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 3

**Hi. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far I'm trying my best to make it interesting. I am struggling a little with the investigation side so please don't scrutinize me on my terms etc.**

 **JJ's Pov**

"Garcia are you sure this is him?" Hotch says. It was a little over 3 minutes ago where we had finally caught our lucky break. Tossing Emily the ballistic vest, I tighten the shoulder straps and double check for my glock.

"Absolutely sir, Joshua Greene is the unsub," Garcia confirms, "The address is 589 Zambeon Drive."

"Thanks baby girl," Derek says and hangs up on the bubble tech analysis. Quickly the team broke up into 3 suvs and made our way to the house. The drive was quietly though the neighbourhood I couldn't help but notice how separated houses were. No one would ever hear a single scream. Quickly pulling into the drive way we quickly split up and make our way to the house. "JJ, Emily and I will take the back," Derek hushed through the mic, "Hotch, Rossi and Reid take the front."

Making our way around the house we quickly pick up the pace as we hear the piercing scream come from the side of the house. Following the sounds of the voice we found a bunker. Without thinking Derek and Emily open the doors and I quietly walk down the creaky stairs. "Joshua Greene this is the FBI." I bellow out, holding my gun firmly in front of me. Hearing the muffled scream I run towards the woman who was tied against and take off the gag. "Everything is okay now. Im Jennifer Jareau and I'm with the FBI everything is going to be alright." I didn't realize the UNSUB was in the room till I felt the piercing pain across my shoulder. Letting out a painful groan I scramble back to my feet where I came face to face with Joshua Greene. "Put down the bat Joshua." I say lowly and put my hands out. My shoulder screamed in pain but kept my stance.

Swinging the wooden bat I was quick to duck and grab his wrist and twisted it, disabling the man. "You bitch!" he growls. Kicking out his knee he drops his knees.

Hearing the footstep I look over my shoulder and see Derek and Emily making there way over quickly. Pulling out his cuffs Derek takes the man from me and tightens the restraints and pulls him to his feet. "Your shoulder," Emily says softly and looks at my dislodged shoulder. Smiling through the pain I point towards the blonde woman.

"Go help her I'm fine." I groan out. Standing up straighter I feel a wave of nausea hit me and I feel the bile threaten to come it. I didn't feel sick but the pain of my shoulder made me want to be sick. Tenderly making my way up to the team I see the ambulance driving off with the woman. "Is she going to be okay?" I asks as the ambulance disappears.

"She'll be fine. Emily can you take JJ to the hospital to get her shoulder fixed?" The bossman says and looks over at me. "Let the doctors help you please." Hearing the others laugh I roll my eyes and nod. "Alright try and be back for dinner tonight."

Driving in silent I couldn't help but admire the woman next to me. "You kicked ass back there." She says with a chuckle. "What's this about dinner?"

Resting my hand on her thigh I give her a tentative squeeze and kiss her cheek. "Once every case is done we try and have dinner together or we go out to the bar." I reply. Smiling at the beautiful woman I couldn't help but kiss the corner of her mouth at the red lights. We didn't say anything else till we arrived at the hospital. Luckily I didn't have to wait long till I was treated. Groaning in frustration I throw the sling across the room and attempt at changing my shirt.

"Hey what did that sling do to you?!" Emily says teasingly and wraps her arms around my waist. Letting out a painful chuckle I wince and hold my arms tight against my body. "Let me help baby." She says huskily and captures her lips with mine. Moaning into her mouth I let her tongue invade my mouth. Gently she unbuttons my shirt and shrugs it off my shoulders. "Mmm come on lets get you changes."

"That was cruel Prentiss," I say. I watch as the woman pulls out my favourite green tank top along with my long cardigan. Once I was dressed she puts my sling back on.

Once we are ready to go we make our way to the front of the hotel where the other stood patiently. Deciding not to drive we took a 10 minute walk down to the restaurant. As the night went on the team laughed and smiled. One thing that is for sure about this team is that we are family. We care for each other like we would with family. We laugh and tease each other like siblings and friends would. I wouldn't want anything more from a team. Emily has fitted perfectly into the team. But who could I say wouldn't. She's one of those people who you can't help but love, everything from her smile to laugh was enchanting. I wish I could tell them about us. I want everyone to know we are together but I know now is not the time. For heck sakes we haven't even gone out on a date yet. Feeling the firm hand squeeze my inner thigh I pull myself out of my thoughts and look over at the beautiful woman. "You ready to go back to the hotel?" Emily says. "You need to take your meds."

"It's getting late anyway we should try and get an early start tomorrow." Rossi says. Nodding silently I watch as the men start fighting over who would pay. Like usual Rossi always wins. Making our way back to the hotel I couldn't help but want to hold Emily's hand. Luckily the way back was quicker than the way there and we were soon in the room.

"How about a bath," The elegant woman says and makes her way to the bathroom. "You're shoulder is going to be sore."

"Only if you join," I say teasingly and tug on her collar and pull her into a quick kiss.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Emily says with the cheesiest smile and kisses my cheek. Once the bathtub was filled with steaming hot water the beautiful woman helps be undress, slowly kissing my body. My heart fluttered as she worships my body. Helping me off the counter we settle in the back with my back to her front. Feeling my full breasts against my back I couldn't help but let out a throaty moan. "You're so beautiful Jennifer." Tilting my head I let the woman suck tenderly on my neck and behind my ear.

"Fuck Emily," I breath out and pull her hand closer to my heated centre. My shoulder ached but I didn't care as my body was enhanced by lust. It didn't take long for her long, nimble fingers to bring me over the edge. "I don't think I can move just yet." I say with exhaustion. Leaning against the woman I carefully look up at the woman and pull her into a kiss.

"Lets get you to be Jen," Emily says quietly and helps me out the bath and dries us both off. Taking my meds I carefully lay on my back not caring that I was completely naked. Pulling the brunette into my side I smile as she wraps her arm around my abdomen. "Goodnight Jennifer." She whispers and captures my lips into a chase kiss.

"Goodnight Em." I mumble back and wrap my good arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

 **Emily's Pov**

Waking up the next morning I couldn't help but groan at the bothersome alarm I look at the beautiful woman and kiss her shoulder lightly. "Time to get up babe." I whisper and pull away from the naked woman. Hearing her groan and pull the pillow over her face I couldn't help but laugh at the childish move. "We have 40 minutes till we need to be on the plane Jen." Slipping out of the warm bed I saunter over to the bathroom with a change of clothes. As I got ready I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the petite woman in my bed. Once I was ready I walk out to the bedroom and finally notice some progress Jennifer had made. Now half dressed I couldn't help but chuckle as I watch as she got more and more aggravated by the splint.

"You know instead of laughing you could help me," She huffs and looks over at me.

"Of course," I reply simply and walk behind her clasping her bra. Grabbing the plain navy three quarter length shirt and gently putting in on her without trying it upset her shoulder. Once ready we made our way down to the rest of the team and followed them to the jet. Through the short plane ride I talked mostly to Derek while Jennifer slept quietly in the corner. The conversation was a cheery topic of just getting to know each other. I could already tell we are going to be good friends, there's something about how he talks that makes you feel like you've known him forever.

"Do you want to come out tonight with us? Usually the girls and I hit up the bar after a case just to catch up on the latest gossip." Derek asks and wiggles his eye brows.

"That'd be amazing I haven't had time to really get to know you all," I reply. Well that was a tiny lie but it won't hurt anyone. Shifting my attention to the sleeping beauty I couldn't help but let out a grin. "I have a feeling we are all going to be good friends."


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm so glad that you are enjoying this so far, it's so nice to see all the positive comments. I have a huge idea that is coming up soon which I think you will like. Perhaps a couple people will know the relationship idk we will see. Like always if you guys want to leave comments of ideas I'm more than happy to reply or take them into thought.**

 **Jennifer's Pov**

It's been roughly a week since Emily has going the BAU. By now everyone has gotten use to Emily and she no longer feels like a newbie. Seeing Emily at work has turned out to be a lot harder than we originally thought. As the week went along I could tell Penelope was getting more and more curious from the constant sneaking around and mysterious texts. "You ready for girls night out?" Penelope hollers out as she abruptly wanders into my house. Gosh I forgot I gave her a key awhile back, luckily Emily and I were just hanging out nothing more. "Damn girl you look hot!" Letting out a laugh I look down at my outfit and shrug. I decided to go with my black ripped skinny jeans, black low v-cut tank top and my maroon leather jacket. Feeling my phone buzz in my back pocket I pull it out and look at the message.

 _Em: You look hot babe ;)_

"Is that a text from mystery girl?" The bubbly tech calls out and attempts to look over my shoulder. Blushing I put my phone back in my pocket and roll my eyes at my friend. "A booty call perhaps." Wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"Ahaha she wishes," I reply teasingly knowing that the beautiful woman could hear me. Noticing Emily raise her eyebrow in the corner I let out a chuckle and pull out my phone quickly to reply.

 _Jen: Thnx Em :) and if you play your cards maybe you'll get lucky_

 _Em: You know you can't resist me ;)_

Putting my phone away I follow Penelope and Em to the car. "Where are we going?" Emily asks as Penelope drives through the city.

"We're going to Knoxville," Penelope says as we drive into the parking lot. "It's our classic night out Sweet cheeks." Grinning widely we settle down in the booth.

"I'll go get the beers," Emily says and flashes us a smile before leaving to the bar. It wasn't long till the beautiful, angelic woman was greeted but a handsome man. Not really paying attention to what Penelope was saying I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I wanted to be jealous and saunter my way over and pull her into my arms but I couldn't, so I pop another peanut in my mouth. Smiling as she made her way back I couldn't help but notice the man tailing behind. "Ladies this is Brad a real FBI agent," Placing the beers in front of us I was quick to pull it close and take a sip of the cold alcoholic drink.

Really?" Penelope says. Hearing the hum of Emily the bubbly tech continues, "Exciting, what's it like at Quantico?" Grinning I now realized what was happening and joined in. Trying my best to be fascinated by the man posing as a fraud.

"It's quite impressive," The smug handsome man says with a toothy grin.

Twirling a strand of hair I look at the man and ask, "What department are you in." Smiling back at the man and Emily.

"I'm afraid that classified," Brad says with a smirk. Looking over at Penelope I could tell she was enjoying this way too much.

"Ooooh, it must be tough keeping all those secrets," I say and pop a nut in my mouth, licking the salt off my finger slowly.

"It's a skill like everything else, carpenters are good at building stuff and measuring…FBI is good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass," Brad says smoothly and winks at Emily.

Chuckling along with the girls I look up at Emily as she starts to talk, "Oh do you have to carry around a gun and badge with you everywhere you go?" The man simply shrug and looked Emily up and down obviously checking her out. That I did not enjoy but I tried to ignore it. "Can I see it?"

"See what?" The tall man says with a smug look on his face.

"Your badge," Emily says as seductively as possibly. Sighing out the man hesitates and chuckles.

"I'm afraid that's classified," He says.

"Tell me Brad does it look anything like this?" The beautiful brunette says and pulls out her badge showing her ID.

"Or this?" I say innocently pulling mine out too as well as Penelope pulling hers out. Clearly embarrassed the man bites the inside of his cheek and walking away. Bursting in laugher the woman sits next to me and takes a long sip of her cool beer.

"You have definitely gotten on my good list girl that was awesome," Penelope says as her laugh dies down. "He's cute though." Penelope says and winks at Emily and wiggles her eyebrows. Seeing the woman fluster a little I look down at the nuts and take another two.

"He's not really my type to be honest," The woman says suddenly going shy. Smiling, I subtly squeeze her knee.

"aaaah another fellow sapphic lover," Penelope says. Rolling my eyes at my friend and feel nudge my my shoulder I chuckle nervously. "Just your type too JJ," She whispers loudly in my eye. Obviously wanting Emily to hear as well. Looking over at the flushed woman I could see how nervous she was. "You guys would be the sexiest couple."

"She's not lying," Emily says and links her fingers with mine. I couldn't tell if this was her way of saying we could tell Penelope but once I saw her squeeze my hand encouraging me I grin widely.

"I guess now is the time to tell you more about mystery girl then," I say with a sly grin. Stalling for dramatic purpose I could see Penelope practically on the edge of the chair, waiting for me to reveal the beautiful woman. "You actually know her pretty well." Glancing over at Emily I couldn't help but let my grin face across my face. I'm glad we are telling Penelope, honestly I really need someone for advice and someone who will let me gush over her.

"No fucking way!" Penelope spits out and points at Emily. "Emily is your mysterious one night stand girl?! WTF JJ why didn't you tell me."

Before I would answer I fee the woman beside me pull me close so our hips her connected and replied with, "I didn't want her to tell anyone because I was scared of being fired for already breaking the rules. But I know you guys and I now know that you can keep a secret." Emily says and kisses my cheek.

"Beside I haven't even been able to take her out on a date yet because of work and my shoulder." I add on and smile at the gorgeous woman.

"Your secret is safe with me my badass crime fighters," Penelope replies and grins widely. "How about a kiss for the new couple."

"We're not-" I start to correct but Emily cuts me off.

"Let her be love," The beautiful woman whispers and tilts my jaw so I was facing her angelic face. Letting out a sigh I lean forward and connect out lips together for a chase kiss. Hearing the squeal I kiss Emily once last time before linking our hands back together. "So Penelope I hear from a little birdy about an unfortunate event with Dave Rossi and Kevin Lynch." Watching how the tables have turned the bubbly tech slouches back into her chair with a dramatic sigh.

"Of course you heard about that," She muffles and takes a rather large gulp of her beer.

Following our girls night out we ended up with another case the next day. Luckily the case lasted only a couple days and we were able to find the child alive and the woman was put behind bars. It wasn't rare for women to be typical kidnappers but you don't see them nearly as much as you would with men. Watching the beautiful woman comfort the small girl I could help but feel my heart be warmed. Just when I thought the woman has me wooed I find her doing something more. Sliding next to the beautiful woman I lean into her ear and whisper, "So I'm thinking that we could do that date?" Looking back at the team to see if they were paying attention I slide my hand into hers, interlocking our fingers.

"It's about time Jennifer," Emily says back lowly and squeezes my hand


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so sorry for my absence the past couple of weeks have been crazy busy and I haven't had the time. Enjoy this chapter I do have a plan in mind and I hope you like it. Just a quick fill in chapter.**

 **JJ's Pov**

"Pen I don't know if I can do this," I saw wrongly as I pace back and forth in my bedroom. I have about forty minutes till I had to pick up Emily for our first official date. Starting down at the layers of dresses on my bed I huff and look over at my friend.

"Sweet cheeks there is nothing to be worried about. Emily obviously likes you...a lot," Penelope says and stops me mid pace and shoves the rick, dark purple dress at my chest. Slipping the form fitting dress on I could help but sigh in relief, this was going to have to do. "She would still like you, even if you were wearing sweats to this date and she wouldn't care. Em likes you for who you are not what you wear." Doing a little twirl and checking myself in the mirror I couldn't help but blush wildly as Penelope added in, "Do you plan on putting out?" Wiggling her eyebrows I blush but shake my head.

"You do realize our first time we met led to a one night stand?" I say. Gosh sometimes she drives me absolutely mad. "And no I want to treat this like a proper first date, she deserves that. If the night goes well then perhaps a small chase kiss at the end of the night." Rolling my eyes at the grinning woman I check my outfit and fix the last of my make up. Saying a quick good by I make my way up to the penthouse of her apartment. Knocking anxiously at her door it only took a second before the door opened and I was greeted by the angelic woman. "H-hey...wow you look amazing," I stammer stupidly.

"You look beautiful too babe," Emily says and leans forward to give a kiss. Before connecting our lips I place my hand on her shoulders, holding her away from me. "What?"

"I, Miss Prentiss am taking you on our first proper date. I want to do this properly which means no kissing." I reply teasingly. "Are you ready to go?" The gorgeous woman simply smiled and happily took my hand. The drive to the Grape Creek Vineyard was fun and easy. From the overly silly karaoke to the light banter thrown back and forth.

"So where are you taking me Agent Jareau?" Emily says playfully and squeezes my thigh. Under an other normal circumstances I wouldn't have jumped from her touch but tonight I'm on edge.

Noticing that I was at a red light I turn towards her and close the distance till we were almost kissing. Nose to nose. "Can't tell you that love, just going to have to wait." Winking at the now flustered woman I settle back into the seat and continue to drive to our destination. After a good 10 minutes we finally arrive at the Vineyard. "What do you think?" I ask nervously and rub my hands.

"What I think? I think you are incredible," Emily says and links her soft hand with mine.

The night started with a tour around the vineyard and learning the brief history behind the building and making of the wine. After that we sat down and enjoyed a candle lit dinner along with of course...wine. "So I believe on a typical first date we have a round of questions we ask each other to get to know each other." Emily says playfully and flashes her charming smile. "Tell me about your family."

"Alright well I was born and raised in East Allegheny Pennsylvania. I am the youngest child out of 3. I grew up playing soccer and I was originally going to university with a soccer scholarship but I ended up going to Georgetown after reading one of Rossi's books," I say simply. Family has always been a little bit of a rough subject after what happened with Rosaline but the more I over think it the worse it gets. "How about you Miss Prentiss?"

Sitting back in my chair I observe the elegant woman as she nervously rubs the fine hairs on the back of her neck. "My childhood was nothing special, growing up with an ambassador as a mother I never really go the normal life a kid should have." Chuckling quietly she continues. "Once I was old enough to escape I sent myself off to Yale and then I came to the FBI."

Frowning a little at the sadness behind the captivating eyes, squeezing her hand I give her a comforting smile. "Being an ambassador didn't your family travel a lot?"

"Yes we did. From what I remember we lived in Ukraine, Italy France and many other countries in Europe. Don't get me wrong as much as I hated moving it was amazing to learn the new cultures and languages." The brunette replies and grins. "Plus because of it I am fluent in at least 4 languages."

"You speak many languages and you never told me?" I say with a smirk. Leaning across the table I whisper into her ear huskily. "I'm going to remember that when you're screaming my name." Letting a chuckle out as the beautiful woman gasps, I kiss her cheek quickly and sit back down.

"You Jennifer will be the death of me." She growls huskily. After enjoying our shared dessert we ended up at the familiar park that I once use to enjoy. Quietly we walked through the park, appreciating the time we were sharing. Finding the secret passage I feel my date come to a halt. "Jen this is trespassing." Evidentially worried about the law I roll my eyes and pull her flush against my front.

Gliding one arm around her waist, placing my hand on her lower back. The other cupping her jaw. "Trust me Em...please." I say softly and lean my forehead against hers. "I promise it's nothing dangerous." Feeling her nod in my hand I smile and connect out hands again making my way along the fence till I found the tears hole. "When I first moved hear after I graduated I stumbled upon this place one drunken night and ever since it has always been my safe place. I come here when I'm upset or need to escape from reality." Sitting down next to the beautiful woman I rest my head on her shoulder as we watch the wild sunset.

"The view is amazing," Emily says in awe as she gazes upon the night sky over the city. It was quiet astounding the view. The view was painted perfectly.

"It really is isn't it," I mumbled, only I wasn't talking about the sunset. My view was the beautiful woman with me. Feeling the woman looking at me I look down at her lips then up at her eyes again before slowly connecting our lips for a chase kiss before tucking my head in the crook of her neck.

"Such a sop you are," Emily says lightly teasing me and kissing the top of my head. "Thank you Jennifer for this. It's perfect, you're perfect."

"Only for you babe." I reply and kiss the crook of her neck. Needless to say this was by far my favourite date I have ever been on. Not because I planned it but because it was with her. She made it special.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am so sorry at how crappy I am at updating this story I've been insanely busy. I hope you like this chapter I have an idea I'm going wth it and I think you're going to love it. Like always feel free to leave a comment and ideas.**

 **JJ's Pov**

It's been a little over 2 months since I first met Emily and her joining the BAU. Like I thought, she was perfect person to join. The past 2 months with Emily has been incredible, she's simply irresistible. Her smile is contagious to everyone around her and those gorgeous brown eyes have had me captivated ever since. No one knows about our relationship besides Penelope. We've have numerous conversations about coming out to the team but we came to the decision not to for the sake of our jobs.

I was stuck in thought when I felt Emily's strong arms pull me flush against her bare front. Leaning happy against the brunette I let out a breathy exhale as she places a kiss to the back of my ear then sucking slightly on my lobe. "What's gotten into you," I say jokingly and spinning around to face the naked woman. My eyes gaze over her luscious body as the woman unbuttons my blouse slowly while sucking tentatively on my pounding pulse. Sliding my hands over her silky skin I rest them on her lower back and slowly trancing along her dimples.

"I just miss you," She replies softly and pulls me as close as possible. "You've been at the office a lot lately and I want to show how much I've missed you." Without another second I pull her into a fierce kiss, flushing our naked chest together. Our kisses soon became more and more urged an possessive and soon I found myself naked from the waist on the kitchen table. "God I've missed you body, you're amazing." She growls and pushes me lightly so I was laying down with my legs wrapped around her bare waist. Trailing her lips down my neck and onto my chest I felt my whole body ignite with lust...I wanted her. My moans were uncontrollable as she captures one of my nipples in her hot mouth.

But of course the moment was ruined by the dreadful noise of my phone ringing. "Fucking hell," I groan out and sit up and pick up my phone. Of course it was the BAU. "Jareau," I call out a little too aggressively.

"Hey buttercup I hate to do this but we have a case," Penelope says.

"I didn't pick one though?" I reply slightly confused. Every case that we pursue goes through me, it's very rare that we have one that goes straight to Strauss or Hotch.

"I know it came straight to Dragon Lady," the bubbly woman says, "I assume you will let Em know that we need to head in?"

"Yup already on it, see you soon Pen," I say and hang up. Of course the just as we are about to have sex work comes and interferes. "We have a case." Leaning forward I pull the beautiful woman into a chase kiss and hop off the table.

"Ughhh," Emily groans out playfully and follows me to the bedroom. "One day I'll have you all too myself."

Once we were finished getting ready, which luckily wasn't long we make our way to the BAU. Walking into the bullpen we saw everyone already there patiently chatting between each other. Making a quick b-line to the coffee pot I pour myself the heavenly drink. "I need everyone in the conference room now!" Hotch says quickly as he had his way to the room, arms full of file cases. Quickly making my way to the room I set myself next to my girlfriend and open the case. "In the past month 3 couples have been found tortured and murdered down in New Orleans. First was Alycia and Maia Horondi, second was Charlotte and Emily Summers and the latest couple was Naomi and Alex King. All the stories are the same, they were last scene at a gay bar and turned up in the alley 6 days later." Hotch says.

I felt my stomach churn, cases don't usually get to me but this one won't be easy that's for sure. Smiling weakly at the gorgeous woman beside me I feel her squeeze my knee softly. "So he's a narcissistic homophobe," Morgan says slightly irritated. "Why hasn't the Unsub been caught yet?"

"Right well Strauss has ordered an undercover mission to catch this unsub. I would normally argue that this is the wrong way to go about it but as you can see this unsub has a type, blondes and brunettes. The easiest way to catch him is too go undercover." Hotch explains. "I know it's a lot to ask but I think it has the best potential."

"Wait you want Jen and I to go undercover as a couple?" Emily says obviously just as surprised as the rest of the team. I mean don't get me wrong the acting would come insanely easy but it scares me that we could be putting our relationship on the line. The truth will only come out soon and I don't want her to get caught in the cross fire. "sir."

Is there going to be an issue with this arrangement?" Hotch says and raises his eyebrow. I shoot a glare at the giggling woman in the corner who knew the real reason. "Is it because of your current relationship?"

And the cat was out of the bag. Suddenly choking on the coffee I was drinking I couldn't help but go wide eyed. Did they know? "What?" I say as innocently as possible. There was no way they knew. Looking around the room no one seemed surprised. Maybe they were more obvious than they thought.

"So how long have you 2 been together...unofficially?" Derek asks and grins widely.

Looking over at my beet root girlfriend I lace my fingers with mine before answering. "We met the day before she joined the team." I say quietly. The realize hit Derek faster than imagined as the smirk formed on his face and he smugly leaned back. "Not one more word Morgan." I poke my tongue out a the man who chuckled softly.

"Sir I had no intention of breaking any rules when I first joined-" Emily says softly looking into our bosses eyes. I knew she was terrified of losing her job, she's incredible at it she shouldn't be punished.

"Save it Emily, Strauss and I have already talked and we agree that under the circumstances you both work professionally and that we will allow it." Hotch replies. Watching the gorgeous woman finally breathe I lift her hand and kiss her knuckles and smile at her. Seeing my girlfriend smile I couldn't help but let out a wide grin and look back at the team who were watching us both carefully.

"What do we need to do?" I ask mr bossman.


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey all I hope you like the twist I have taken in the last chapter. I know it wasn't very long but I wanted to get to the point. I hope you like the idea of the undercover and the funniness to it, it's only going to get better. Like always R &R! Enjoy.**

 **JJ's Pov**

I wasn't really as in shock out the recent news than Emily was. I should have known that working around a team of profilers that they would have had an idea but I was too oblivious to notice. The undercover was not going to be easy though. I mean yeah the acting is going to be easy seeing that we are already together but the thought that it could so easily could have been us before the case was even brought in. Were already too close to the victims. All the victims are from mid 20s to late 30s and caucasian. It didn't take long for the team to help us make a story and new names as we based the story off of our relationship. Finally finishing we finally went a long with myself being Jessica Merlon a teacher and Emily is going as Lauren Dax, a paediatrician. We met through a mutual friend and have been dating for just over 3 months. As Emily and I went through our information one last time I noticed the grin plastered over the bubbly techs face. "You're moving this aren't you?" Emily says and smirks at the woman. Feeling her arm draped over the back of my chair I subconsciously lean into her warmth.

"You have no idea kitten," She replies and checks us out back and forth. "Too cute." She whispers to herself and settles back into her work.

"How about we all go to Knoxville tonight? We can give you two a chance to get into character, not that it will be hard." The muscular and says smugly and grins.

"I think that would be a great idea," Rossi says and smirks. Not long after finalizing our story and getting our identification Emily and I quickly pop back to her apartment to get changed into something more casual. Quickly changing into my burgundy tank top and black leather jacket, I make my way to the living room where my girlfriend sat on the back of the couch quietly.

"Hey baby," I coo and wrap my arms lightly on her waist, moving between her legs. "What's wrong?" Feeling her nerves I slowly trace small patterns over her bare hips trying to sooth the tension.

"I just have a bad feeling about this love," She says softly in a low octave. "You mean a lot to me Jennifer and I don't know what I would do if something happens to you." My heart swelled at her small confession and I pull her inso a soft lingering kiss before breaking apart and resting my forehead against hers.

"Nothing will happen to either of us Em," I whisper, cupping her jaw softly, I stroke her delicate cheekbone hoping to give her some reassurance. Feeling her lean into my touch I kiss her lips one last time before saying, "You mean a lot to me too Emily, we can do this okay?" Giving her a small smile I pull her into a hug and sway with her before we head to the bar. When we arrived I could already see the neon colours of my friend laughing obnoxiously at something. Pulling my girlfriend close we walk up the group who was already a couple drinks in. "Hey guys."

"Hey you two ready to give us a pre show?" Derek Morgan says smugly and throws us a wink. Hearing the scoff of my girlfriend I let out a laugh and shake my head. Love Morgan but boy can he be a pig sometimes. Sitting down next to boy wonder I feel the beautiful girl place her hands on my shoulders.

"You wish Derek Morgan," Emily says and slips her arms around my shoulders. "The usual love?" She whispers and smiles. Tilting my head up to meet her eyes I grin. "Alright then give me a few." With that she planted a quick kiss on my cheek and makes her way to the bar. Watching the elegant woman sway her hips as she walks away I felt my mouth go dry.

"So how did you two meet?" Rossi asks as he took a sip from his malt whiskey.

Oh good god are we going down this road again. The tips of my ears burned and my cheeks blushed as Penelope and Morgan wolf whistled back at the memory. "Oh let me tell you Rossi it was like the most alluring scene I have ever met. I know our bombshell could flirt but I never knew she was a panty dropper." Penelope says and whistles. Please save me Emily I don't want to deal with this alone.

"It wasn't nearly like that," I argued while hiding my guilty face.

"So you didn't take her home?" Derek asks. Seeing the group raise their eyebrows I felt my cheeks flush. How come this all of a sudden turned to a tease JJ night.

"Take who home?" Emily ask and slides next to me with my cranberry vodka and her whiskey. Quickly taking a large gulp I whisper into her what they wanted to know. "Maybe she did maybe she didn't." She answers and kisses my cheek. "I think the best part of the story is when I first walked into the conference room the next day, your face was priceless love."

"Well at least we know putting you two undercover will work," Hotch says taking a sip of his beer, "Chemisty is there." Laughing lightly we moved on in the conversations and had a good night.

Penelope and Derek ended up on the dance floor most of the night. Reid ended up sitting with this nerdy friends in the corner playing cards and discussing whatever nerds do. And then there was Emily and I who ended up on the dance floor by the end of the night. The two of is swayed intimately in our own little world. Face to face I wrap my arms around her torso while Emily had hers around my waist with whispering sweet nothingness into my ear. Pulling the beautiful woman into a sweet kiss I rest my head on her chest before we headed home. "Why don't we finish what started this morning," I husk and nip her collarbone lightly.

"I like the way you think Jennifer," She murmurs back and grins.

 **No one's Pov**

The two woman quickly said their goodbyes to the team, ignoring the smirks as they left to head home. Luckily the drive was no longer than 7 minutes as the tension rose by the second as JJ became more and more irritable. Ever since this morning she had been on edge. "I want you so badly Emily," Jennifer husks and glides her firm hand along the inside on the brunettes thigh. Leaning over the centre of the car the blonde bombshell locks her lips on the silky skin and sucked tenderly along her pulse.

"You're killing me Agent Jareau," Emily moans out and stops the car. Quickly making there way out of the car and into the house the blonde was quick to slam the older woman against the table and lifting her up and pulling and tearing away clothes till they were both naked. It wasn't long till the brunette carried the petite blonde to the bedroom where they were locked away for the rest of the night.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
